The Death of Toon Link
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: A very happy life for a certain family all of the sudden comes crashing down to a very saddening ending... just like that.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] I decided to bring my Toon Link x Rika Furude story series to an end by writing this story, so please enjoy… though it's a bit sad; not everyone will think this story is sad, though. Oh, and I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors, okay?**

**(The Death of Toon Link)**

The famous and well-known hero, Toon Link, and his wife, Rika, have been married for a very long time now. Ever since he destroyed the great evil that haunted the Great Sea, everything finally seemed at peace for not only him and his family, but for everybody else, as well. Link and Rika had two children, one a boy and the other a girl.

Their first born was a boy and they named him Link; they called him Little Link for a nickname. Little Link took completely after his mother pretty much, but he did have his father's pointed ears, but only marginally. He had spikey, blue hair, really slanted, purple eyes, and he always looked so angry all of the time because of his extremely arched eyebrows.

Their other child was a girl and they named her Kira. Kira, on the other hand, took mostly after her father. She had long, blonde hair, green eyes, and much pointier ears than her older brother. Little Link was currently 21 years old, and also a full-fledged swordsman just about. As for Kira, she was only 17 years of age, but instead of training to become a swordfighter, she was training to become a master of Taekwondo.

Everything was going great for this family, but on one tragic day, everything was going to go from being good to bad, just as simple as that. It all started on a very cold day in the middle of January. There wasn't any snow, but it was still very, very cold. Then out of the blue, Link got told by some mysterious, female voice that there was an immense evil that was afoot. When he told his wife about this, she didn't really believe him, nor did she want to believe him. Rika couldn't stand when evil creatures started to attack places from out of nowhere, and she really didn't want it starting back up again, but it did.

To make her believe him, Link took Rika outside to look around her surroundings, and she did notice a whole lot of chaos going on far off in the sea. She saw enormous explosions, heard loud roars, and even saw bloody and ripped apart bodies flying in the air and quickly landing into the water. This really, really horrified Rika and she didn't want Link to go out there at all. She was used to Link always fighting and stuff, but this seemed like a tad much. Soon enough, Little Link and Kira began to walk outside, quickly noticing the turmoil that was happening.

They both walked over to their parents in fear, asking them what the heck was going on. Their father explained the situation to them, but they still couldn't really believe that this was truly happening. All of this seemed way too sudden, and it actually was. Once the sky started to turn a dark shade of red, the Hero of the Wind felt like he didn't have much time left. He quickly kissed his wife good-bye, and also said good-bye to his children, but his son insisted that he'd come along with him. Toon Link knew that his son was capable enough to go with him, but he told him to stay and protect his mother and sister.

Though he didn't really want to listen to his father, he decided to anyway. The main reason why he did was because he figured some monsters would probably show up on the island somehow. Link gave his family his word, he promised them that he'd come back to them triumphant, but something else was going to happen along with the upcoming bittersweet victory. The master swordsman soon rushed over to one of his many sailboats, hastily setting sail over towards the massive obliteration that these beasts were causing.

Rika, Kira and Little Link felt a little bit peculiar about this whole ordeal. Something just didn't seem right. Rika felt like something very bad was going to happen, but she just didn't know what. Whatever it was, she wanted to stop it, but there was just no way. When an hour passed on by and Link still was out fighting and whatnot, their worry just kept on increasing. The sky was getting ruddier by the second, dead bodies were persistently falling from out of the sky, and the nuclear-powered explosions were not ceasing for even the slightest millisecond.

It seemed like the world was about to end or something. Soon enough, many of the monsters did end up making their way over to the island, really disturbing looking monstrosities at that. The boy with blue hair did not hesitate to unsheathe his blade for combat. Little Link, unlike his father, fought without a shield; his style of fighting was also quite different and unique. He would mostly rely on his freakishly abnormal flexibility skills during battles. Some would consider it a bit girly looking; giving the fact that sometimes it looks like he is dancing around as he fights. Dancing or not, he is a very skilled fighter, just like his father, but only a lot more different.

Kira was also fighting alongside her older brother, and what makes that pretty impressive is the fact that she's fighting without any weapons. As if Little Link's fighting style wasn't weird enough, Kira's style of combat is all about pure Taekwondo skills. She never found any interest in weapons of whichever sort, but she was very interested in fighting in general, and because of that, she decided to take up Taekwondo. Her brother may be way more agile than her, but she totally beat him when it came to pure speed. Her high-speed kicks can actually rival or even surpass that of Chun-Li and Robert Garcia.

Kira may be pretty young, not to mention extremely cute looking, but she is indeed a serious force to be reckoned with. She wasn't only stupidly fast in combat, but she also seemed to have boundless stamina, too. Rika could only stand back and watch this horror unfold. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart that her children, and her husband, would all be safe, and that this evil will soon disappear, never to be heard from ever again.

Blood stained both Little Link's tunic and Kira's Taekwondo gi, but all of the monsters were soon defeated. The bodies stopped falling from out of the sky, the explosions were gone, and even the loud roaring came to a complete halt. But the sky was still a dark red color, which meant that something evil was still out there somewhere. After hours and hours of fighting on some bizarre and completely destroyed island, Link soon came face to face with the main evil creature that was behind this whole thing. It was an extremely ugly looking dragon creature that was pure black with blue eyes, and it was also very enormous looking, too.

"Hero of the Wind, the ground that you stand on will soon be your grave!" bellowed the monster.

As corny and generic as this seemed to him, Link knew that he had to take this battle very seriously. He couldn't mess around or let his guard down at all costs. That he knew. "So, you can talk? Okay then, why not tell me what is the point of all this! Do you know just how many lives are now gone because of you?"

The dragon only laughed at him as he retorted back with an evil sounding voice, "Lives? HA! Like I care about lives here on this pathetic planet! I only care about death, and your death is approaching!"

"Wait a minute, how exactly do you even know about me?" Link asked, still keeping his guard up.

"That is none of your business, fool. I mark today as the start of a brand-new reign of evil! And killing you first seems like a perfect start!"

The blonde hero then started to smirk at the creature. "I can't tell you enough about how many times lame monsters like you talked to me this way. But hey, who knows? Maybe you actually will kill me."

"Maybe, you say? YOU FOOL! I will kill you, here and now!"

The dragon now looked like it was ready for a battle, and that made Link brace himself. He then tightened up his belt, swung some fresh blood from off of his sword, and then yelled out courageously, "I'm sorry to break this to you, but I won't die here! I have a family to get back to, and you're not going to stop me from doing that, monster!"

The black beast just let out a loud, bloodcurdling laugh, and then started to spit wads of fiery saliva at the man. Everything seemed normal to Link. This creature was barely any different from every other monster that he fought in the past. Heck, he actually killed the thing in a matter of minutes, or so he thought that he did. After giving it the final blow, it seemed like the dragon was defeated. The beast then screamed as it fell to the ground, Link sheathing his Master Sword back in its case soon afterwards. The sky cleared up, it was blue again, the chaos was over with, and everything just felt good again. Link then started to walk away from the "dead" dragon, smiling as he did so.

"I sure hope that Rika and the kids are al-"

His words instantly turned into a lurid scream as he felt a sharp, thick needle like thing go right through his body. It just missed his heart by a mere inch, but the damage that was done to the warrior was still utterly severe. It turned out that the dragon was just playing dead, and then arbitrarily stabbed the unaware warrior, but it did end up dying seconds later. He put both of his hands over the freshly open wound, tons of his blood being lost by the passing seconds. His vision was blurring up as he continued to limp away from the monster's body. He then slowly turned his head to look behind himself, but nothing seemed like it was there. He only saw the dead body of the dragon that he just fought.

"What just happened to me?" he said to himself, blood gushing from out of his mouth now. He pretty much had a huge hole in his chest. It was amazing that he was even still living right now. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" whispered Link, tears now forming up in his eyes. He continued to walk until he reached his dinghy. It seemed like his determination and willpower was keeping him alive a bit longer somehow.

Even though he felt his life slipping away, he still managed to sail back to the island. Just when Rika and the children thought about going out to find Link, they saw his sailboat within the distance. This made them all smile, but sadly, they wouldn't be smiling for long.

"It's daddy! Daddy's back!" Though Kira was seventeen years old, she never stopped calling her father that.

"It's about time," spoke Little Link, now standing up on his feet as he dusted himself off.

Rika cuffed her hands together as she breathed out, "Thank the Lord."

When the sailboat reached the coastline, they all noticed that it was taking a while for Link to even step off of the thing. This made Kira start to slowly walk over towards the boat. "Is daddy alright?"

"He's fine," answered her brother with his usual bland sounding voice and serious looking expression, also walking with her. However, they both stopped once they saw their father step off of the boat, now limping over to them, blood dripping from his body. They all then noticed that he was injured.

"No, he's not alright!" screamed the blonde girl, now running over to her suffering father. She already started to cry as she ran, and once she got close to him, she started to cry even more. Link then fell on the ground, feeling more tired than he ever felt in his entire life.

"Oh, crap! This looks serious!" said the purple eyed swordsman, now running over to them. Little Link never felt such fear and sadness before. He never thought that he'd ever feel this way. But soon as he saw how injured his father looked, he felt a feeling of unexplainable wretchedness, and he will never forget about how it felt.

"OH, NO! LINK!" shrieked Rika, also running over to him. They all were on their knees now, looking down at the horrible sight that was in front of them. Rika and Kira were crying their eyes out, but Little Link tried to hold back his tears. Of course, after a while, he couldn't help it. He started to cry, too.

Rika grabbed both of her husband's hands, her eyes gazing into his. She was totally devastated. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. She never saw her husband looking like this before. Blood was coming out of his mouth, there was a huge hole in his chest, his left ear was torn off, his metal arm was practically broken, and a puddle of blood was slowly forming around his body, soon touching her knees. They could hardly even look at him. It was that bad.

"LINK, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" The sound of his wife's voice made the dying hero smile. Even at a time like this, she still sounded so angelic to him.

"DADDY, DON'T GO! DON'T DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" cried his daughter, her hands covering her eyes, tears seeping through them.

"Father, what happened? Who the heck did this to you!" asked his son in a rough tone of voice, tears running down his face.

Link then coughed up blood and later softly spoke to them all, "A dragon… I believe it was that dragon that I assumed that I killed. I guess I didn't, huh?" He was trying to sound happy to lighten up this moment, but that didn't work. He understood, though. He was dying, after all. "I thank God for letting me see you all again before I go. I knew that something like this was going to happen to me someday, and today must have been the day."

"LINK, NO! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"DADDY, BUT YOU CAN'T GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO!"

"Father, why? I could have gone with you! It should have been me to suffer this, NOT YOU!"

Link saw just how truly loved and appreciated he was to his family at this very moment, it's just a shame that this happened to him. He was actually about to die, he wasn't going to be able to spend time with his family anymore, but he knew that he was going to a much better place.

"Rika, Kira, Link, listen to me. I don't think that I can talk much longer… so please, hear me out. I'm going home to be with Jesus now. In fact, I can see him standing next to the right hand of God right now. So please, do not mourn over my death. Besides, I'll see you all in Heaven someday. I'll be waiting for you all until that day comes. Kira, please continue to train and become the Taekwondo master you always wanted to become. I love you."

Kira was hyperventilating, just like her mother, so it was very hard for her to talk right now, but she tried anyway. "I-I love you, too, d-d-daddy!"

He smiled at her, and then slowly turned his attention toward his son. "Link, my son, it is time for you to take my place. You are the new Hero of the Wind. That monster told me something about some new evil that is about to try and devour the world, so you must be prepared to face that. Promise me that you'll stay strong and protect your mother and little sister."

Little Link nodded. "I promise, father. I swear… I will avenge you, even if it means giving up my own life!"

Link smiled at him as well, and then turned his attention to his wife, Rika. "Rika, my angel, I just want to say thanks to you. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I thank God for letting us meet. You blessed me with so many things, and I really appreciate that. You blessed me with not only a strong and ingenuous love, but also two beautiful children… so thank you for that."

After seconds of crying and hyperventilating, she then quietly spoke to him, "Link… I will always love you… and this isn't good-bye, because we all will see you again. I just know that we will!"

Link gave her his usual smile, chuckled a little, and then whispered to her, "I… love… you… too… Rika… I'll see you all… in the… after… life…" After he said that, he then closed his eyes and passed away. The Hero of the Wind was now dead. Rika and Kira hugged each other as they continued to violently cry, while Little Link stood up on his feet and looked up into the sky, the tears still flowing down his face.

"Just you watch, father. I will avenge you… I swear that I will."

Many years after this event, time healed the scars that they all have suffered from. Little Link turned out to be quite like his father, but because of the relentless grief that haunted the very depths of his soul, he actually turned out to be somewhat of an antihero, a very violent and fierce antihero. He was also married now. He was married to a woman named Moo-Moo. She is the daughter of the well-known fighter named Bingoshi Nightsune.

As for Kira, she did exactly what her father wanted her to do by becoming a master of Taekwondo. She even had her own Taekwondo school and trained many students the fighting art. She would sometimes still cry about her father's death, but she knew he was in Heaven now, and that comforted her a lot. Kira was also married. She was married to a man named Nizoshi Knightsune; he is the son of Bingoshi.

Rika, too, knew that her deceased husband was now in a better place, but she couldn't help but to cry about his death sometimes, as well. She never loved again. She couldn't love again even if she wanted or tried to. She felt like Link would have done the same thing if he was in her place. If she was the one who died instead of him, she had a feeling that Link wouldn't remarry or anything. She would occasionally visit Link's grave that was somewhere on Outset Island just to talk to him. Sometimes when she did this, she could have sworn that she'd hear his voice say, "I love you" to her. When this happened to her, she'd just smile, tear up, and say it right back to him.

Link's little sister, Aryll, actually took his death quite hard. Just like everybody else, it took her years to get over it, but the scar would always be there no matter what. Ever since he died, she started to wright books about him. These books explained to people about all of the valiant and remarkable things that he did for people, even when he was a child. The fact that she got paid money for writing the books made her sick. She didn't care about the money; she only wanted people to know about how much of a great person that he was. Aryll was not only a scientist, but she was also a writer.

On Link's gravestone, there were special writings from certain people on it, and this is what they were:

Rika - Here lies the greatest husband and father, Link. Link, I love you, sweetie!

Aryll - The best brother a girl could ever ask for. We all miss you, Link!

Kira - I love you, daddy!

Little Link - I will never forget about you, father.

**The end!**

**Well, that's it! Dang, I feel sort of sad after writing all of this, but whatever. Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed my whole Toon Link x Rika Furude saga! God bless you, my friends! ^_^.**


End file.
